My Little Zombies: The Mario Bros
by The Butt Giggler
Summary: All seems well for little Muffincake: She just got dropped into one of the best universities in all the land, her mother is a wealthy fashion-designer, and her new dorm mates seem friendly... and un-dead.


Mario sat on the floor, smoke dripping from his mustached lip into the already hazy room. Luigi sat next to his brother, laughing about how they would be the newest set of drug dealers the world would know. The brothers were infamous among Sparklemuffin University as the biggest pair of stoners that had ever walked on the campus. Their own misadventures had them looking for the newest, best pot that the world will ever know and they did…

Muffincake Rainbow nuzzled against her mother for the last time before embarking on her new adventure onto the second best institute of learning in the nation, Sparklemuffin University.

"Oh, mother, how I'll miss your apple and hay pies." Muffincake cried while holding close to her mother's muzzle.

"I'll miss you too, my little pony, but I'll come back to visit you when I head back up here for the Fall Fashion Expo in November." Muffincake's mother whispered softly into the young pony's ear. "You'll always be my Muffincake."

"Well," Muffincake held her tears back with her will. "I need to get to my new dorm; hopefully I'll have all that I need."

"I love you, honey." Muffincake's mother licked her pony one last time and trotted off to her car.

Muffincake looked on, seeing her cherished parent ride on into the snowy horizon that lasted an infinite indent on her brain. Muffincake trotted along to her dorm where she had yet to meet her new roommates. Unknown to her, they were the very brothers that the ponies at the university pined to become.

Muffincake walked backwards into her new home carrying her suitcases in her mouth, the thick leather of the handle providing ample support for her belongings. She continued her backward procession through the seemingly deserted dorm, when all of sudden…

*BAM BAM BAM*

Gunshots? The little pony dropped the luggage from her mouth into the empty expanse of what appeared to be the living room, her eyes wide with bewilderment and fear. Muffincake couldn't decide to run towards the gunshots, or away from the gunshots. OF course if she ran away from the gunshots, someone may not be able to help the person in time, however if she headed towards the gunshots, she may be the next victim of the unknown assailant. Her legs quickly started to sprint her up the stares and into the room that the firing was coming from. She pushed against the door, but it was no use, the door was locked form the inside.

"Hello?" She timidly asked under the impression that the assailant would have a good reason to open the door and not shoot her. Her good nature of others always got in the way of her primal and common sense that should normally elude people from any problems that they might encounter such as this.

Muffincake slammed her hoof against the door in a desperate attempt for someone to answer. "Someone, please open up!"

Suddenly, the doorknob inched a bit before finally opening to reveal a horrible mess of gore and repulsion that scarred the eyes of any pony that would ever gaze upon such an event. Muffincake couldn't believe her eyes when she witnessed a plumber, covered in blood with a frumpy, green cap on the top of his bloody hair. The plumber was pale in complexion and had a trembling hand over a bottle of half-full whiskey, drips emanating from the opened cap. The worst part is when she noticed that there was an identical plumber lying dead in the bathtub, horrendously ripped apart by what seemed to be the bloody double-barreled shotgun that lay in front of the toilet. His body was covered in ghastly infections that seemed to pulse green gunk and remnants of shattered organs that used to be part of the plumber.

"…Mother of God..." Muffincake held back her tears, but could no longer hold back her lunch from an hour before as she puked all over the floor of the hallway she was standing in. "What… W-What happened?"

"My brother wanted to take the first hit…" The green plumber whispered, the words trembling from his lips in an Italian accent. Tears welled in his eyes as he began to choke out more of his depressing tale. "T-the first hit of our n-new plant."

Muffincake was still in utter revolt by the stench and images that were presented before her. "C-can we please go to a different room, please." The puke dripped from her bottom lip in the hideous and revolting cesspool of body fluids that lay under them. The two walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room where Muffincake had dropped her luggage. "First, can you please tell me your name?"

"My a-name is Luigi." The green plumber answered after taking a chug of the remaining whiskey that had lay dormant in the bottle. "The thing-a was… that thing... not my brother… oh, God…" His eyes started to tear again, as he remembered what had happened.

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

"My-a brother, Mario, and I had created a new kind of marijuana, one that was unlike anything any of us had ever experienced… Goddamn it, we did… We learned the special formula after exploring an ancient Aztec temple during our archeological dig with the college. We found a… a Poison mushroom… It had-a lot more power than we had previously thought. We took it home, planted it, cross fertilized it with regular pot plants (some of the majick nature teachers helped up with that one), and finally created a new kind of marijuana we called "Ancient X" (we like badass titles like that). About two weeks ago, we took it on a test drive at this old-a club in Townsville, gave some to a few folks (If it happened to kill us… well… we didn't want to try it first), they said it was the best stuff they ever smoked and they would pay heavily for another hit. So, we realized that this opportunity that presented itself to us could shoot us into national legends, we quickly gave samples out to drug dealers across the nation, and well… they ordered as much as they could-a from us. The first shipment was said to get to the airport in Townsville today, so my brother wanted to get the first hit before we sent the packages to the deliverers. He took a hit and…. Everything started to rot… h-his face started t-to peel and…. And his eyes went yellow… I was scared. He lunged for me, scratching me in the arm and yelling for my flesh in… in a possessed voice…" Luigi spat the remains of information from under his untamed mustache. "I tried to get away… I managed to trap-a him in the bathroom, but I realized I couldn't hold him forever. I took the double barrel that I kept under my bed and... a-and shot him to death." Luigi stood up in a furious bolt and hurled the whiskey bottle through the front window that was behind them.

"R-really?" Muffincake, horribly surprised and skeptical of the situation, started to question the angry plumber's sanity. He had gone through a lot, considering he admitted to the murder of his brother, but if that was all true then…"What happened to the people in Townsville who smoked it?"

"Fuck, I-I was so concerned with the money… and my brother… I had no idea what happened to them." Luigi looked down in anguish, unsure of what the possible downfalls of his decisions would be. "W-what have I done?"


End file.
